Alternate Aliyah
by 4lex2316
Summary: (The first in the Aliyah Series). What if Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony in Isreal? Where would their lives be? Who's side would Mcgee and Abby chose? And, most importantly, would there be there be a happy ending? T for infrequent swearing and violent fight scenes. Spoilers for Aliyah and Semper Fidelis. (Warning: Death-Fic style ending and AU chapter 7).
1. Promotion

**Alternate Aliyah Chapter 1: Promotion. **

**What if Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony in Isreal? Where would their lives be? Who's side would Mcgee and Abby chose? And, most importantly, would there be there be a happy ending? T for infrequent swearing and violent fight scenes. Spoilers for Aliyah and Semper Fidelis.**

**If you love Ziva do not read this; the story takes Tony's side so there is a lot of Ziva bashing, Also Gibbs is a bit OOC in this story, so there is a bit of Gibbs bashing in the early chapters too...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: The Plane**

''Gibbs I can no longer trust Tony'' said Ziva quietly. ''I know Ziver, I know'' whispered Gibbs. ''Can you reassign him please, I don't want to stay in Israel with my Father'' plead Ziva. ''I'll go talk to Tony, all right, I'll see what I can do'' said Gibbs

Ziva walked back on the military aircraft with a smug look on her face. She tried to direct to Tony, however he was asleep. The plane takes off as Gibbs enters the plane; just behind Ziva.

''Tony, TONY'' shouted Gibbs, waking Tony up. ''Yes boss'' said Tony immediately, yawning as he did so. ''I need to talk to you in private, now''. He signalled for Tony to follow him down to the back on the plane. '' As he got up, Ziva directed a smug smile at Tony, who this time saw it. _What has she done _thought tony, who was instantly unnerved. Ziva smiled again as she saw that.

''Tony'' said Gibbs, once they reached the front of the plane. ''What boss'' said Tony. ''The dynamic of you and Ziva isn't going to work on the team; she no longer trusts you'' began Gibbs. ''I know boss, I gathered'' said Tony impatiently. _Must be tired_ thought Gibbs. ''She needs to stay here, DiNozzo, so her wretched father can't get his hands into her...'' said Gibbs. He paused, letting his sentence lie in the air. After 10 seconds of silence Tony spoke up: ''Are you saying what I think your saying Boss-'' ''you can't say on the team Tony, I'm sorry, but it won't work interrupted Gibbs, cutting him of. Before Tony could open his mouth again, Gibbs walked of, taking his seat at the back of the plane. 3 minutes later, a considerably sadder Tony walked slowly to his chair at the back of the plane, looking at the ground constantly as he did so. Ziva attempted to meet his eyes, so she could unnerve him again, but she did not succeed.

Unknown to the 3 of them, Director Leon Vance of NCIS was not asleep; he was faking it. _Tony leaving, WOW that is big. I thought Gibbs and Tony were inseparable. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. He may not be my favourite agent in the world, but maybe I could use him to my advantage... For the Specialised Special Ops team I want to develop. I should offer him that now!_

''Agent DiNozzo, can I talk to you at the front of the plane please'' asked Vance. _He's asking_ thought Tony. ''Yes sir'' said Tony, and got up from his chair. Vance did to, and followed Tony done the plane. Ziva and Gibbs both watched the pair go down the plane, and both were thinking the same thing: _what does Vance want with Tony? _

''Agent DiNozzo I hear you need a new Team'' said Vance. ''Apparently I do sir'' replied Tony, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Director Vance noticed this. ''I'm starting a specialised Special Operations team when we return to America, and I need someone I trust at the Helm. That's you Tony, do you accept the position. ''Yes sir'' said Tony, almost immediately. ''Good, your rank will be Supervisonary Special agent, congratulations Agent DiNozzo'' said Vance. ''Thank you sir'' said Tony. ''We shall discuss your team when we get back to D.C'' said Vance, and turned to go back to his seat. ''Yes sir'' said Tony, and followed.

Ziva and Gibbs looked up when they heard Vance and Tony approach. They both had smiles on their faces. _Why is he happy, he shouldn't be happy he's supposed to be depressed _thought Ziva. _Why is Vance so happy and why Tony is smiling too... Something is up. _Ziva couldn't contain herself: ''what are you so happy about Traitor'' said Ziva, with obvious hostile and venom in her voice. Before Tony could answer, or Gibbs could tell her of, Vance spoke: ''Tony just got a brilliant promotion, and now has an excellent Job'' said Vance. Again, before Gibbs or Ziva could speak, he spoke up ''Tony, your job is Top secret by the way, you know why I gather'' said Vance, directing it at tony. Tony thought back to their conversation 5 minutes ago; it made sense. ''Yes Director, I understand''.

_This is wrong; tony should be depressed not happy and down smiles, or is it all smiles. I'm not sure, but anyway, why the hell is he happy. And top secret classification, what's with that..._ thought Ziva

**Location: D.C NCIS HQ**

Director Vance had scheduled Tony's meeting with him for 09:00. It was 07:45. Time to say goodbye. _How do I say goodbye to Abs _thought Tony, as he went up the Elevator. _With a Caf-Pow _he thought. Ten minutes later, once he'd bought a Caf-Pow for Abby, he set out though the Bullpen. Ziva looked up; as did Mcgee. _I'll say goodbye to Probie later _he thought. McGee's face was one of surprise; Ziva's was unreadable. ''What's up with DiNozzo?'' asked Mcgee as tony went past. Ziva ignored him. ''Ziva? Asked McGee. _Looks like she's pissed with me too or maybe she's just pissed at everyone... Anyway I really need to speak to Tony... _

''Hey Abs, how are you'' said Tony, as he entered Abby's 'Labby'. ''I'm good'' said Abby, as she accepted the caf-pow and drunk it happily. ''You however, are not'' said Abby abruptly as she stopped drinking. ''How can you tell Abby'' said Tony, who then sighed and turned a 360. ''Well'' said Abby as she turned back to her computer: ''your Armani suit is soaked in sweat and what appears to be tears, you hair is messy and very unlike you and you have come and seen me early which means you are sad'' said Abby. ''Maybe I just like to see you'' said Tony softly. ''Well of course you do'' said Abby as she turned to face him again, ''but you've only ever come this early once and that was when you were sad after killing that idiot Rivkin'' said Abby. As she noticed him wince, she realised the problem. ''She still hate you? Asked Abby. ''So much she got Gibb's to kick me off the team said Tony, with a hint of anger in his tone. ''WHAT'' shouted Abby. ''No no no no no NO!'' Shouted Abby, who was now hysterical and circling her computer. '' You can't leave said Abby, who started crying. ''Come here abs'' said Tony, who hugged her. At this point Ziva entered the room. Oblivious to her presence, for his back was facing the door, Tony began to comfort Abby: ''It's okay Abby, I'll keep in contact, I promise, I'll be around D.C a lot, and I'll come visit whenever I can'' said Tony soothingly. ''You better'' said Abby, who then pulled away from him.'' Or I'll Kill you and leave no forensic evidence'' Then, Abby saw Ziva, who had been watching for over a minute and a half now; silently.'' And frame Ziva'' whispered Abby.

''So Agent David what can I do for you''. Before Ziva could speak up Tony spoke up: ''Gotta say goodbye to McGeek'' said Tony, who was trying to sound joyful in front of Ziva. ''See ya later abs'' said Tony, again joyfully, and walked toward the Elevator. Just as he entered the elevator, he heard Abby begin to shout at Ziva, and could not help but smile.

''What the Hell Ziva'' shouted Abby.

''I no longer trust him; so I got him out of Gibb's Team'' said Ziva, almost proudly.

''How dare you!'' shouted Abby even loader. ''He tried to help you, and you betrayed him''.

''Betrayed Him!'' screamed Ziva. ''He's a traitor he killed my boyfriend''.

''For good reason'' shouted Abby, a bit quieter this time '' your boyfriend was a traitor to your wretched Mossad; he tried to kill Tony!''

''So'' said Ziva simply and quietly and softly. _This is not how a imagined this conversation going, I thought I could convince her to turn on ... him_

Something snapped on Abby then, and she could not contain her anger. ''Do you even care. Do you! No you don't do you. Just because your boyfriend got killed you're like: oh maybe I should goad someone, oh, let's try Tony! But no, you can't do that Ms. _Daveed_. You can't ruin his life. You know what. I think you're just angry your MOSSAD boyfriend got his ass kicked by Tony. Even if you are, doesn't mean you have the right to kick him out!

Ziva tried to speak, but she was cut off: ''Get out Ziva; get out, asks someone else to get your evidence! '' Ziva turned and walked off toward the elevator, fuming.

''Oh, and don't make it Agent Gibbs either'' shouted Abby, just as she left Abby's earshot.

**Location: Bullpen**

''Hey Tim, can I speak to you in Gibbs's office?'' asked Tony.

_Calling me by my real name must be serious _thought Mcgee.

''Sure Tony I'd love to'' said Mcgee, and followed Tony to the elevator. Once they entered the elevator, Tony hit the emergency brake.

''I'm leaving Probie'' said Tony.

''Why'' said Mcgee.

''Ziva somehow managed to persuade Gibbs to kick me off the team, and now I have to leave'' replied Tony.

''Does she still hate you'' asked Mcgee delicately.

''Yes, and now she's made me leave my family'' said Tony, who burst into tears and hugged Mcgee.

''I never thought any of them would do something like that'' said Mcgee, trying to cover his anger at Ziva and Gibbs but not 100% succeeding.

''Have you told Abby'' asked Mcgee.

''Yes'' said Tony, pulling away, but still sobbing. ''I left her shouting at Ziva in her Lab'' said Tony smiling, attempting some to cheer himself up.

''I hate her now'' said Mcgee abruptly and dramatically.

''No Tim, don't'' said Tony miserably.

''No Tony, she can't do that, and Gibb's can but shouldn't... said McGee.

''I thought of him as my father sobbed Tony, and hugged Mcgee again.

5 minutes later, Tony stepped out in the Bullpen. Ziva was still missing, however Gibb's was there. _Don't look up Gibbs, Don't look up! _Begged Mcgee in his head. Gibbs looked up. _DAMN_ thought Mcgee. ''Come on Tony, you don't want to look bad for Vance. '' said Mcgee. ''Your right probie'' sniffled Tony, and entered the Men's bathroom. ''Go probie'' whispered Tony ''Do your job'' he whispered even quieter. Mcgee turned, nodded, and walked to his desk. The whole time directing a look of Venom and hatred that Gibbs never thought he could ever produce; let alone direct at him _what have I done_ thought Gibbs. _But then what could I do, I couldn't give Ziva back to Eli, no, I made a difficult choice, but the right one..._

**Location: Autopsy.**

''Hey Duck'' said Tony, walking in the Autopsy. ''Tony m'boy!'' greeted Ducky, whom noticed Tony.

''What's the matter?'' asked Ducky.

''Gibbs has kicked me off the team'' said Tony.

''Oh my, why would he-''.

''Ziva'' said Tony, speaking after Ducky trailed off.

''Oh no, do you need anything'' said Jimmy, walking in.

''No thanks guys, but thanks, hopefully I'll see you again'' said Tony, walking out.

''He's upset?'' asked Jimmy Palmer.

''Yep'' said Ducky sadly.

**Location: Director Leon Vance's office**

''Hello Director'' said Tony, sitting down at Vance's table.

'Hello Tony, and before we get any further, this conversation doesn't leave this room'' said Vance.

''So, who's going to be on my team'' said Tony.

''There is no time for that Tony, we have an emergency'' said Vance quickly.

''What's going on'' said Tony, now 100% serious.

''A new Terrorist cell of an unknown name has a Hydrogen Bomb, and is planning to attack an American Navy base; the only problem is we don't know which'' said Vance.

''You need me to find it and dispose of it'' said Tony quietly.

''Affirmative'' confirmed Director Vance.

''This is a specialised Mission, it involves uncover work, and perhaps some computer hack, as well as of course investigation and fighting'' said Vance, ''and thus too many people will arouse suspicion, you need to pick a partner and get this Bomb Agent DiNozzo''.

Tony stayed silent, so Vance spoke once more: ''what agent do you trust the most DiNozzo?''

Tony answered immediately (he didn't need to think about it) ''Agent Mcgee'' said Tony quickly. _It used to be David, but now it never will be _thought Tony.

Director Vance smiled _Good choice Tony, He has skills which you don't need but could definitely make use of. Just needs combat training, but Tony can help with that. _''Go get Agent McGee Supervisionary Special Agent DiNozzo'' said Vance happily.

''Yes sir'' said Tony, and left the room. He walked down the steps toward the bullpen used by his former team; avoiding the gazes of Ziva, fully recovered from her bout with Abby, and Gibbs, who was upset at McGee's gaze at him earlier. Tony reached McGee's desk:

''Looks like you'll be seeing me a lot for a while Tim'' said Tony.

''Tony?'' asked Mcgee _Must be serious _thought Mcgee.

''Come with me Tim'' said Tony ''meeting with Vance'' whispered Tony.

'' Okay Tony'' said Mcgee, who got up and went with Tony. They both avoided stern gazes from Gibbs and Ziva.

''What is this about Special Agent DiNozzo'' shouted Gibbs.

'' It's Superpvisionary Special Agent DiNozzo Agent Gibbs'' Tony shouted back without turning around.

-''Agent Mcgee'' said Director Vance, as Tony enters the room with Mcgee.

''Director'' said Mcgee.

''I expect your wondering what this is all about'' stated Vance.

''I was wondering'' said Mcgee honestly.

''Supervisionary Agent DiNozzo'' requested Director Vance.

''A hydrogen bomb has been obtained by an unnamed terrorist cell, and they are planning to use it against one of our naval bases. It could potentially blow up a whole city'' stated Tony.

''You are the agent SAC DiNozzo trusts the most, so you will be the one to accompany him on this mission, is this okay with you'' said Vance, although you could tell it wasn't really a question.

''Yes Director'' answered Mcgee.

''Good, now I must arrange you a 'HQ' to work at; this mission is Classified and Top Secret'' said Director Vance

''Yes Director'' said Tony and Mcgee, sensing this was a dismissal.

''Oh, actually, do you mind working in the forensics lab, it will help you research'' asked Vance.

''No sir'' confirmed Tony.

''Remember-'' ''The mission is top secret, we can't tell Abby'' cut of Tony.

''Correct'' said Director Vance, surprised at Tony's knowledge, however quickly recovered: ''Go down to MS Scuito's Lab and I will call her and tell her the situation''

''Yes sir'' said Mcgee, and Tony and Mcgee left...


	2. Hydrogen

**Alternate Aliyah Chapter 2: Hydrogen**

**What if Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony in Isreal? Where would their lives be? Who's side would Mcgee and Abby choose? And, most importantly, would there be there be a happy ending? T for infrequent swearing and violent fight scenes. Spoilers for Aliyah and Semper Fidelis.**

**If you love Ziva do not read this; the story takes Tony's side so there is a lot of Ziva bashing, Also Gibbs is a bit OOC in this story, so there is a bit of Gibbs bashing to...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters, or anything associated it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**Location: Bullpen**

The moment Tony and Mcgee left Director Vance's office, Gibbs called up to them.

''Agent Mcgee, what's going on?'' asked Gibbs.

Mcgee nodded subtly at Tony so Tony answered ''Agent Mcgee will be accompanying me on a classified op for an indefinite amount of time'' answered Tony

''Classified Mission?'' asked Ziva

''Yes officer David, you know, the kind of op that only the people on it know the details of'' said Tony sarcastically.

''I need to know Agent DiNozzo'' said Gibbs angrily as Mcgee and Tony took off for the elevator. ''NO YOU DON'T'' shouted Tony, again, without turning around.

Ziva looked at Gibbs than at her report. ''Guess you're my temporary SFA'' said Gibbs, still pissed.

_Temporary my ass, it'll be permanent if I have anything to do with it, or is it about? _Thought Ziva

-Meanwhile-

''Director Vance, what do I do the honour of your call today'' said Abby

''MS Scuito, Supervisionary DiNozzo and Agent McGee are going on a classified mission, they need to use your office for a while, is that all right'' requested Director Vance, although the requesting part was politeness.

''Yes sir'' said Abby.

''I'll send Intel down'' replied Vance.

BEEP! _He hung up!? _thought Abby

''Hey abs'' said Mcgee. ''Hey'' said Abs, who then hugged him. Tony walked past and entered the office.

''How are you'' said Abby

''Pissed at Gibbs and Ziva for what they did to Tony but-''

''You angry at them to'' Abby cut of Mcgee.

''Yep'' said Mcgee.

BEEP! BEEP! ''Ooh! My machine'' said Abby happily and when off to deal with her machine.

**Location: Bullpen**

''What the hell Vance!'' said Gibbs angrily.

''Your team is off rotation for the next 2 weeks until I can find replacements for your team'' repeated Director Vance.

''It's damn Agent DiNozzo's fault; he's stealing my team members from me'' shouted Gibbs.

''Agent Gibbs, Supervisionary DiNozzo is involved in an important op, he is new to his team so trust will not be 100% between theme'' retorted Director Vance

''What does this have to do with Agent Mcgee'' Ziva spoke up.

''Agent Mcgee is the agent DiNozzo trusts the most therefore he is going with DiNozzo, end of discussion agents'' said Director Vance, and he thus turned and walked away, a bit pissed off.

''I hate DiNozzo'' said Ziva.

''I'm beginning to agree David'' said Gibbs, and he stormed off toward the elevator. _At least Gibbs hates him like me, but then again, it's at least 3 against 2 _thought Ziva.

**Location: Abby's Office**

''I never knew this had a sound proof option'' remarked Mcgee

''Now you can have you op thingmabobby in peace'' said Abby

''Thanks Abby'' said Tony.

As Abby left, Tony saw Gibbs exit the elevator.

He quickly turned to the computer that Mcgee had booted up, and began to look at the evidence the Mcgee had (the Intel from Director Vance.)

''Gibbs 9'o'clock'' whispered Tony to Mcgee.

''TONY I need to speak with you'' shouted Gibbs. Tony didn't need to ignore him; he couldn't hear him anyway. ''AGENT DINOZZO!'' shouted Gibbs.

''Here let me'' said Abby politely, and walked past Gibbs and opened the door an inch. ''Tony'' whispered Abby.

'' Abs'' said Tony. ''Oh agent Gibbs, is there anything you want'' said Tony.

''Cut the crap DiNozzo, I want to speak to Mcgee'' retorted Gibbs.

''No can do I'm afraid Agent Gibbs, Agent Mcgee is needed here'' replied Tony.

''Needed with what'' replied Gibbs, and attempted to get in Abby's office.

Tony stood up and blocked the doorway. ''Classified Gibbs, if Mcgee wants he can talk to you later'' said Tony. Gibbs stared at him for a moment, then stormed out of the Lab and kicked the elevator doors. ''Thank You'' whispered Mcgee. ''Anytime probie'' Tony whispered back.

''You really pissed Gibbs of Tony'' said Abby.

''I know'' sighed Tony

''Well done'' said Abby, and walked back to her computer.

Tony smiled and looked back at his.

''Right probie, let's get to work!'' said Tony eagerly.

''Right so the suspect is Salem Ulman, he runs a terrorist cell in Somalia.'' stated Mcgee. 'How do we know he's here?'' asked Tony. ''He was spotted on a traffic camera in LA'' replied Mcgee. ''He could be targeting the base in LA'' stated Tony. ''Wouldn't that be a bit obvious'' replied Mcgee. ''You're right'' said Tony. ''Hang on, how do we know its Salem's cell who has the bomb?'' asked Tony. ''One of his terrorist buddies was captured in San Diego, he gave up the information.'' Answered Mcgee. ''However, he committed suicide in prison and thus we never got the location of the base he was bombing'' continued Mcgee. ''Right, so we have no real leads at all'' said Tony, a bit exasperated. ''No, we know the bomb is somewhere in the United States, so there is a high chance the bomb will go off in America'' replied Mcgee. ''That means the bomb will go off in America'' repeated Tony. ''Yes'' confirmed Mcgee.

25 minutes later...

''Hang on, Mcgee, what if the bomb isn't being carried by Salem?'' stated Tony. ''Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'' asked Mcgee. ''Is their anyway possible any of Salem's men could have got here without going through airport customs?'' asked Tony. ''The only way is...'' answered Mcgee. 'Yes'' prompted Tony. ''No, but if he took a boat'' said Mcgee, and started typing quickly.

''Oh no'' said Mcgee, 5 minutes later. ''What?'' asked Tony. ''There was a cruise ship heading from South Africa to Texas last week; the first ever of its kind'' answered Mcgee. ''Was he on it'' asked Tony. ''No, but three of his member were'' answered Mcgee 3 minutes later. ''They were stowaways, I can see them n a camera in the Storage container'' continued Mcgee grimly. ''This is bad'' said Tony '' but hang on, did they have the bomb on them?'' asked Tony. ''Yes...'' answered Mcgee sadly.

**Location: Bullpen**

Gibbs steps out of the elevator, now with a bruised toe. ''What did he say?'' asked Ziva. ''Tony wouldn't even let me ask the question'' replied Gibbs angrily. ''Why the hell not?'' asked Ziva, now livid''. ''He just said they were working'' answered Gibbs as sitting down at his desk. ''Tony working?'' asked Ziva sarcastically. ''I know'' laughed Gibbs. ''So what are we going to do now?'' asked Ziva, now quite calm. ''Paperwork'' answered Gibbs.

35 minutes later Tony and Mcgee walked out the elevator and set off toward Vance's office at a brisk pace, both their faces grim. Ziva noticed and smiled when she saw their nervous faces. Mcgee ignored her; however Tony gave a smile in kind. That pissed her off; Tony could see it in her eyes. ''Lol'' whispered Tony. Mcgee contained a laugh.

**Location: Director Vance's Office**

''Agents Mcgee and DiNozzo what can I do for you?'' asked Director Vance.

''Salem and 3 of his men are in America, and they've managed to smuggle the Hydrogen bomb into Texas'' answered Mcgee grimly.

''How?'' asked Vance, surprised.

''The bomb was smuggled on one of the ships travelling from South Africa to Texas; there was a camera and they were stowaways '' answered Tony.

''Just as a feared'' replied Vance grimly. ''Do you know which base they are planning to bomb?''.

''All of the leads point to LA but we believe that is a false trail'' replied Tony.

''Okay, we have a serious threat now; are there any of bases that they may be considering bombing?'' asked Director Vance.

''Ours'' replied Mcgee.

''Okay I'll alert the other bases for possible threats, in the meantime you can stand down for now; but both of you must keep investigation possible leads just in case'' replied Vance.

''Sir'' asked Tony surprised.

''We have zero lead so until they make a move we have no alternative but to wait'' said Vance sadly; although in a tone that allowed no argument.

''Yes sir, I understand'' said Tony, and got up to leave, as did Mcgee.

''Tony stay'' said Vance.

''I'll be right back'' said Vance and left with Mcgee.

**Location: BullPen**

''Agent Gibbs your team is back in rotation'' said Director Vance.

''May I ask why?'' asked Gibbs.

''No'' stated Vance, and left.

''So your back'' whispered Ziva.

''Don't get used to it'' whispered Mcgee back.

''What'' asked Ziva.

''Nothing'' replied Mcgee, and got to work. Ziva walked back to her desk; bewildered and confused.

Mcgee saw this and smiled. _I think Tony's running a special ops team; or is on one. If I can get on one I'll be very happy. Sure it'll be dangerous, but the rift between me and the team has grown and besides I could provide brilliant support for a Special Op Team._

**Location: Director Vance's Office: **

''Tony, 2 of the 3 members of your team have been chosen. _Please don't be Ziva Please don't be Ziva..._''Who will be my fourth agent?'' asked Tony. ''You get to pick him or her; keep your eyes open. _Moment of truth _thought Tony. Who are my agents? Asked Tony.

One is Mike Polemen and the other Cassie Yates. _From when I got the plague_ thought Tony. Tony smiled and said: ''Good Team''.

I'd prefer your fourth team member to be skilled with computers but it's up to you. _Mcgee; is Vance trying to tell me something... No, but maybe_

''Yes sir, I'll give you my decision in 2 days'' replied Tony.

''Thank you Agent DiNozzo'' dismissed Vance.

**Location: Bullpen**

''Gear up we have a dead marine'' said Gibbs...

When Tony entered the Bullpen Mcgee was just leaving. _I'll go visit Abby _thought Tony.

**Location: Crime scene**

''David Witness, Mcgee photos, I'll look for the murder weapon'' ordered Gibbs. The two other agents complied.

When Mcgee made it to the body his blood ran cold. The body was wearing a marine's uniform, but it wasn't a marine; it was Salem Ulman.

''Oh no'' said Mcgee out loud; and dialled Tony's number. ''Mcgee? Asked Ziva. Mcgee ignored her...

**Location: Abby's Lab**

''Hey Abby'' said Tony, walking into her 'labby' with a Caf-Pow in hand. ''Thanks Tony'' said Abby, and accepted the Caf-Pow with delight

''How are you'' she asked.

''Bored'' said Tony.

''Case standstill'' asked Abby.

''I'm not confirming anything, but is it that obvious?'' asked Tony.

''Yep'' answered Abby with a grin.

''Do you mind if I stay here for a while?'' asked Tony.

''Sure'' answered Abby.

25 minutes later Tony, still in Abby's lab, got a phone call. He checked the ID. _Mcgee? _He answered.

_Mcgee what is it?_

_This body isn't a marine_

_What do you mean?_

_This body is of Salem Ulman_

_You're kidding Mcgee_

_No I'm not tony, this is bad._

_I know, where are you_

_Somewhere in Texas I'll send you the details_

_TEXAS!_

_Ziva drove_

_Of course, but I meant that's where the boat-_

_I know_

_I'll meet you there_

_Bye_

_Bye!_

Tony hung up, stepped in Abby's office, and dialled Vance.

_Director's Office_

_Vance, it's me Tony. Just got a call from Agent Mcgee; the body of the marine he's investigating isn't a marine; it's Salem Ulman._

_Okay, what do you need?_

_Permission to go into the field_

_Permission Granted_

_I'll keep you posted_

_Okay Agent DiNozzo_

Vance hung up. Tony stepped out of Abby's lab. ''Gotta go Abs''.

''Bye'' replied Abby.

**Location: Crime Scene**

''Mcgee did you just call To- Agent DiNozzo'' asked Ziva

''Yes'' stated Mcgee, and went to find Gibbs, but Ziva blocked him.

''Why'' asked Ziva, and her voice had a hint of venom and anger in it.

''This case links to our op'' said Mcgee, who bypassed Ziva and walked over to Gibbs.

''Gibbs'' said Mcgee.

''Thought I had you taking photo's'' stated Gibbs, now looking at Mcgee.

''This case involves mine and Tony's op; so he's coming along'' answered Mcgee.

''Fine'' said Gibbs; a little angrily.

30 Minutes later Tony showed his badge to the local LEO's (why they were still there he didn't know) and walked over to Mcgee.

''This is bad isn't it Mcgee'' asked Tony.

''I'm afraid so, when you were on your way I found this note'' said Mcgee.

''Did any of the others see this?'' asked Tony nervously.

''No'' said Mcgee, cleverly hiding his grin.

''Okay let's see it'' said Tony. It read:

_Thursday 15__th__ October 2008 _**(YESTERDAY IN THE STORY)**

_The plan is in motion, and they hydrogen bomb is ready. However we need to change targets, DC has upped its security, let's go to Italy, we can bomb Naples... _

''This is Serious'' said Tony ''we need to call Vance''.

The lead Local LEO heard this; he was one of Salem's men...

''There is nothing you can do'' he shouted, and pulled an assault rifle. Mcgee saw the glint of the weapon; as did Tony.

''Shooter!'' shouted Mcgee and he pulled his weapon; as did Tony. Before Ziva or Gibbs could react the LEO put two rounds in Tony's stomach...


	3. Confrontations and New Beginnings

**Alternate Aliyah Chapter 3: Confrontations and New beginnings **

**What if Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony in Isreal? Where would their lives be? Who's side would Mcgee and Abby chose? And, most importantly, would there be there be a happy ending? T for infrequent swearing and violent fight scenes. Spoilers for Aliyah and Semper Fidelis.**

**If you love Ziva do not read this; the story takes Tony's side so there is a lot of Ziva bashing, Also Gibbs is a bit OOC in this story, so there is a bit of Gibbs bashing to...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

''_Shooter!'' shouted Mcgee and he pulled his weapon ;s did Tony. Befoe Ziva or Gibbs could react the LEO put two rounds in Tony's Stomach. _Mcgee reacted in kind and took down the rogue LEO, but then the 2 other LEO's pulled their guns and took some shots. They were further away and thus missed, just. Mcgee put one in a LEO's head, but then the last LEO put one in his left shoulder. Ziva shot at the remaining LEO. The LEO dived to his police car to use it as a shield, however Ziva's aim was poor and way to high... Tony, who was on the ground, took a shot through the cars window, and got a lucky shot, hitting the rogue LEO through the throat, killing him. Then Tony passed out.

''We need a Bus here'' shouted Mcgee. Gibbs called one; however Ziva ignored his request completely. The ambulances arrived quickly and Tony got was lifted on it. Mcgee got in too, so he could be treated on route.

**Location: Hospital Waiting Room in Bethesda (3 hours later)**

Mcgee had been treated; his wound was a through and through, and he only need 6 stitches. Tony was still in surgery; one of his wounds was a through and through but one got stuck below his ribcage. He decided to call the director:

_Director's Office_

_Director?_

_Agent Mcgee?_

_There was an incident at the crime scene; the LEO's were Salem's men. There was a short fire-fight, during which I and Agent DiNozzo got injured._

_What are the natures of your injuries?_

_I got a through and through on my left shoulder; however Agent DiNozzo got two rounds in his stomach. One was a through and through however the other is trapped just below his ribcage; he's in surgery._

_He'll be out of the field for a while then_

_I expect so Director_

_Anything else Agent Mcgee_

_The terrorists were planning to hit Naples; the original target was us in DC however the tightened security scared them off. _

_Do you know if there are other members still alive?_

_I do not believe so however I wouldn't be surprised if there was_

_I'll alert their security_

_Okay sir. I've got to go and get a sling; apparently_

_**Vance Laughs**__ Okay bye Agent Mcgee_

_Bye Director_

Just as Mcgee hung up, Abby ran in close to tears

She ran up to Mcgee and tried to hug him, however Mcgee held up his hand.

''Shot wound left shoulder'' he said.

''Oh, sorry, it's just I'm so worried!'' she said, and tears started to flow.

''It's okay Abby, he'll be alright'' said Mcgee, sitting down. Abby sat down next to him.

''What happened'' asked Abby desperately.

''The LEO's were rogue, they pulled their guns out. One had a rifle , and before any of us had taken in what was happening, he put two in Tony's stomach'' answered Mcgee sadly.

''I hope you taught them a lesson'' said Abby.

''I did, put two in his head, and put a kill shot in one of his friends'' said Mcgee proudly.

''Like Ari did to Kate'' said Abby. Mcgee stiffened slightly when he heard that name.

''Oh Tim, I can't lost another friend, and Tony's like a brother to me'' said Abby, braking down again.

''He won't die'' said Mcgee. ''He can't either Abs, I know he teases me and all, but he's a good mate really, my Best mate.

''Did Ziva or Gibbs help in the, well, fire fight?'' asked Abby, in control of her tears again.

''Huh'' said Mcgee angrily, with venom clearly in his voice. ''In the report they'll say they were too far away and that when they heard me shout shooter, it took them longer to react but...'' continued Mcgee, ''but they still were slow and stupid, only Ziva of the two of them took a shot, and it wasn't very accurate, even for her Mossad standards''.

''I'm really starting to hate them'' said Abby. ''Me too' said Mcgee.

''AGENT MCGEE I told you to come a get your sling 20 minutes ago COME ON! Shouted a Nurse.

''Coming'' said Mcgee, unenthusiastically. Abby, in spite of her sad mood, struggled to contain a laugh.

As Mcgee left, a nurse came in. Family of Mr DiNozzo.

''Excuse me, I'm not on his next of kin list but I'm one of his best friends, and he has no family here'' said Abby, who had stood up and walked over to her.

''What is your name'' asked Nurse 2. ''Abby Scuito'' replied Abby.

''I'll be right back'' said Nurse 2.

Nurse 2 entered Tony's room: ''There is an Abby Scuito outside asking to see you and hear your condition'' stated the Nurse (2)

''Yes, she can know and see me, she's one of my best friends'' replied Tony.

''Okay, I'll tell her'' said Nurse 2, and she left.

As she entered the waiting room Abby stood up.

''His wounds have been stitched up, the bullet has been removed; he got a lucky escape; it fell out as we performed an operation on it, he'll be on desk work for a month but he should make a full recovery. He should avoid running due to his previous bout with Y Pestis, I assume you-

''Yes I know, it's the Pneumonic Plague'' said Abby patiently. ''You can see him in 10 minutes, I need to change his dressings ''said the Nurse (2) ''Okay, I'll wait'' replied Abby and sat down

Then Ziva came in to the waiting room. _Oh hell it's her _thought Abby. However, Abby made a polite face. Ziva sat next to Abby. ''How's Mcgee'' asked Ziva polity, acting as if their argument earlier never happened. ''He's alright, his wound was a through and through so he only needed a few stitches'' replied Abby. ''I need to use the head'' said Ziva, and left for the Ladies Loos. _Lucky Escape_ thought Abby. Then she saw the Nurse (2) and got up. ''His room is 405'' she said. ''If you'll excuse me I need to treat another patient'' she said, and set off. Just as Abby left, she spotted Mcgee.

''Oh Mcgee'' said Abby.

''How's Tony'' asked Mcgee, clearly concerned for his friend.

As they walked Abby spoke up: ''Why did they take him here, surely there are nearer hospitals?'' ''He was stable when he left, just tired, that's why he passed out'' answered Mcgee. ''He made a Kill shot as he died'' said Mcgee. ''Really'' said Abby surprised. ''Hit one in the lung through a window, lucky shot'' said Mcgee. ''He is luck isn't he'' said Abby, as they passed 404.

As they entered the room, Tony looked up. ''Hey Guys'' he spoke. His voice was full of tiredness. ''How are you Mcgee he said, as the two sat down next to him. ''It was a through and through, I'm fine'' replied Mcgee.

**Meanwhile in Waiting Room:**

As Ziva exited the Head, Gibbs walked out the elevator with a coffee in hand. ''Where's Mcgee?'' asked Gibbs. ''I think him and Abby are in Tony's room'' answered Ziva ''I think its 405, I heard a nurse tell Abby'' said Ziva. Gibbs took up to 405, Ziva in tow. When they reached the door, they walked in his room, knocking as he entered.

''Agent David, Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you?'' asked Tony, clearly surprised at their arrival. ''Is Mcgee alright'' asked Gibbs, however looking at Tim. ''I'm fine, Tony's the one who was badly hurt'' said Mcgee. ''DiNozzo, can I speak to you in private?'' asked Gibbs. ''Sure whatever. Abby and Mcgee and Ziva left in silence, although Abby did glare daggers at Gibbs.

''What the Hell Tony!'' said Gibbs, raising his voice.

''Excuse me?'' said Tony, with disgust in his voice.

''You've turned Abby and Mcgee against me'' said Gibbs angrily.

''You've done that yourself'' said Tony. ''On cool, I just accidently quoted a film!'' said Tony happily. _Obi Wan Kenobi Revenge of the Sith'' _

''How!'' said Gibbs, with venom in his voice.

''They are pissed at you Gibbs, they, as I do, know I shouldn't been kicked off the team!'' said Tony, now pissed as well as tired.

''It's your fault, actually, no, it's Ziva, and she's a manipulative –''

''No, don't you start on her, you killed her boyfriend!'' Gibbs cut of Tony.

''Oh here we go!'' said Tony sarcastically.

''You broke protocol'' shouted Gibbs.

''When I went to see Ziva, Rifkin admitted to the crime, what should I have done!'' shouted Tony.

''Left'' said Gibbs.

''Sure, like you would have!'' said Tony sarcastically, sitting up.

''You-''

''No, you need to listen, he attacked me, he took a glass shard out and tried to kill me at the end of our fight, what should I have done Gibbs Huh, surrendered, or shoot, I shot live with it!'' Tony cut of Gibbs.

''Please leave Agent Gibbs, and never contact me again'' said Tony softly.

Gibbs left the room, quietly fuming, and pointed to Ziva: ''let's go Ziva'' he demanded. Ziva followed, although a lot more slowly.

''Hey Abs, and Mcgee'' he said quietly as they entered.

''It'll be all right, you don't need them'' said Abby softly, as Mcgee and her sat down at his bedside.

''Do you mind if I add you two to my next of Kin list, I don't want to have Agent Gibbs on it anymore'' Tony asked, showing a hint of sadness at having to remove Gibbs from it.

''I'll be honoured'' said Mcgee. ''I'll be honoured too'' said Abby.

''I'll sleep now, if it's okay with you guys?'' asked Tony

''No its okay, we'll try and be here when you awake again'' said Abby, as Tony fell asleep.

A nurse came in. ''is he asleep?'' asked the Nurse (2).

''Yes'' said Mcgee

''Good, he needs it, as he needs loyal friends like you too'' she said, and left.

''I need to go to work, I'm sorry; I have to write a report on, you know, what happened'' said Mcgee. ''It's okay, I'm sure Tony won't mind'' said Abby. '' Besides I booked the rest of the week off, so he definitely won't be alone''. ''Take good care of Him Abs'' said Mcgee. ''I will'' said Abby quietly.

**Location: Room 405, Abby's Lab, 4 week later.**

It had been 4 weeks since Tony had been shot. His arm was still in a sling, and would be for another 10 days. He and Mcgee were still using Abby's office as there temporary office.

Mcgee officially joined Tony's Special Ops team a week ago, and Gibbs sure had been pissed:

''_He did WHAT'' shouted Gibbs._

''_As I have repeatedly told you Agent Gibbs, Agent Mcgee has transferred to Agent DiNozzo's Special Ops team'' replied Vance._

''_And why do you think he did that!'' shouted Gibbs back._

''_I can think of one reason; you pissed him of by not making him you SFA, despite the fact he was more qualified the Agent David'' said Vance. ''We will speak no more on this; if you want to take it up with someone, take it up with him'' replied Vance, and stormed off to cool off_

So, Gibbs did:

''_Tim, why have you joined Agent DiNozzo's team'' said Ziva, _(she had accompanied Gibbs to question Mcgee)

''_Oh come on Agent David, surely you must understand'' said Mcgee._

''_How'' retorted Ziva._

''_You didn't trust Tony, so Tony had to leave, I don't trust you, but as I don't want to stay on Gibbs's team; I'm leaving._

''_Why don't you trust Ziva Tim, and why don't you want in on my team'' said Gibbs with a hint of sadness in his voice._

''_I don't trust Ziva because she doesn't trust Tony, simple as that'' replied Mcgee. _

''_Why don't you-''_

''_You hate Tony now Gibbs, and Tony is my best friend'' said Tim, cutting of Gibbs._

''_He's a traitor Tim'' said Ziva._

''_No he's not'' replied Mcgee softly, and walked off._

After Abby had heard that Gibbs and Ziva had question Mcgee like that, she went mental too...

''_If you weren't situated here than I'd move Tim'' said Abby angrily._

However everything was slowly going back to normal. Ziva and Gibbs were shooting death glances at Mcgee and Tony, and in turn Cassie and Polemen, merely because they were on their Tony's team. Yesterday they'd got a surprise: Special Ops NCIS badges; they could take over cases from other NCIS teams if they wanted to.

And today they would do just that.

_Agent DiNozzo's desk_

_Agent DiNozzo this is Director Vance, I need you to take over a case in Georgetown, there are leads to Al-Qaida involved and that is under the special ops jurisdiction._

_Do you know who is currently at the scene?_

_Gibbs's Team._

BEEP! Vance hungup.

''Oh boy'' said Tony out loud.

''What?'' asked Cassie.

''We have to take over a crime scene from Agent Gibbs's team.

''That's suicide'' agreed Polemen as they 'geared-up'

**Location: Georgetown crime scene**

''NCIS Special Operations'' said Tony to a local LEO, holding up his badge.

''Agent Gibbs this is our crime scene now'' shouted Tony.

''You can't take it from us'' shouted one of the new Probies.

''Special Ops can take over any crime scene'' said Cassie, as her and Tony went over to .

''Can I have the bullet please Ducky?'' asked Tony.

''Sure Anthony'' said Ducky, giving him the bag with it in. _4v2 _thought Ziva.

''Thanks Duck'' said Tony, and he went over to obtain the murder weapon from Agent David.

''Agent David can I please have the murder weapon?'' asked Tony.

''Would you like me to stab you with it, because I'd gladly do so'' replied Ziva coldly.

''Do it and I'll put a bullet in your head'' retorted Cassie. Cassie had become quite found of Agent DiNozzo over the last fortnight and didn't want to see him get hurt.

''You won't be quick enough'' said Ziva, although a little nervously.

''Trust me we would'' said Mcgee and Polemen, at the same time. Both of them looked at each other. Gibbs decided to brake off the stand-off but before he could...

Tony did a quick leg movement, similar to the one Ziva used on him in Tel Aviv, and she dropped the weapon. She was so surprised that he got the weapon of the ground before she could. ''Too slow David'' said Tony, and walked off.

''Sure about that DiNozzo?'' shouted Ziva, who pulled a gun from the small of her back, and before anyone could register what was happening, took a shot at Tony. Tony heard the Gun shot and instinctively dived left, to the ground, however too late. The bullet ripped into Tony's right Hip, shattering it instantly. As he fell to the floor, Mcgee attempted to pull the gun out of its holster, but then Ziva turned and shot at his head, attempting a Kill Shot. Because she had shot before she had fully turned, Mcgee had little time to react. He dived forward, to the left, and the bullet narrowly missed the top of his head. Cassie then tackled Ziva to the ground, knocking the weapon out of her hand as she did so. Ziva shoved Cassie off with all her strength, but as she grabbed her weapon to shoot Cassie, Mcgee and Polemen put one each in the back of her left knee. This sent Ziva down to the ground. Gibbs, who had left, had heard the Gun shots and ran back; however he had only just got there quick enough to see Mcgee and Polemen put two in Ziva's leg. He pulled his gun, but then he saw Tony, on the ground being treated by Cassie.

As he ran over, holstering his Sig as he went, he heard Cassie call for a bus.

''He's losing too much blood'' said Mcgee desperately. ''Good'' spat Ziva, who was being held at gunpoint by Polemen. ''Bus is on its way'' said Cassie

''What happened?'' asked Gibbs, directing it at Cassie. ''Agent David took a shot at Tony, shattering his right hip. She then tried a Kill shot on Tim, which narrowly missed, and when I attempted to detain her, she nearly shot me too, Agents Mcgee and Polemen had to shoot he knee just to stop her rampage''.

''It wasn't a rampage, it was revenge'' Ziva hissed.

''Make it known to the Hospital she's been shipped to jail'' commanded Gibbs, before he walked away. ''The ambulance's are coming'' said Cassie, as two ambulances came...


	4. Somalia

**Alternate Aliyah Chapter 4: Somalia**

**What if Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony in Isreal? Where would their lives be? Who's side would Mcgee and Abby chose? And, most importantly, would there be there be a happy ending? T for infrequent swearing and violent fight scenes. Spoilers for Aliyah and Semper Fidelis.**

**If you love Ziva do not read this; the story takes Tony's side so there is a lot of Ziva bashing, Also Gibbs is a bit OOC in this story, so there is a bit of Gibbs bashing to...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me**

**A/N This story goes slightly AU from now on; not enough to be an AU story but enough to be noted.**

''I'll go with David'' said Polemen. ''I'll have to too'' said Cassie, who helped Ziva up, while Polemen trained his gun on David. ''Take care of Tony'' said Cassie, as Mcgee helped stretcher Tony on. Mcgee got onboard to.

The Ambulance Personal started to protest as Cassie and Polemen got on. ''She's a trained assassin who could kill you with ease, even when wounded'' said Cassie.

''Fine'' said the Personal, and although clearly annoyed, allowed the three on board.

**Location: Bethesda Room 302 3 months Later**

''It had been 3 months since Tony had been shot by Ziva, and things weren't good. Cassie and Polemen could barely keep their minds on their work; they were beside themselves with worry about Tony. Mcgee and Abby were around Tony's beside every day (Mcgee during the day, Abby at night) and Mcgee was starting to worry if Abby would dehydrate from all the crying she was doing. Even Gibbs was affected. He had taken all 7 months of he saved leave and taken off, to Mexico, 4 months ago. No one had been able to make contact with him again. Ziva was charged with Grievous Bodily Harm on a Federal Agent, attempted murder of a federal agent (Mcgee, she took a shot at his head) and resisting arrest. She would serve 35 years in Prison. It was supposed to be 75 years, but the Eli David, now Director of Mossad, somehow managed to get her a reduced sentence *.

And as for Tony, things weren't so good. He was in a Coma; the damage caused by the bullet entering his hip had caused internal bleeding. All that however, was about to change...

It was 23:19 at night, when the monitors started to bleep. It was so sudden that it woke Abby up.

''AR-HUH'' shouted Tony breathlessly. All the monitors started 'Beeping' very loudly

''Stop, Tony, it's okay, look you're going to be all right'' said Abby soothingly, as the Doctors and Nurses rushed in.

Tony reached for Abby's hand, and as she clasped her hand into his, he became instantly calmer. His breathing slowly went down as did his pulse.

''Ab-bey'' croaked Tony. ''Ssh'' you going to be just fine'' comforted Abby, as the doctor injected him with a secondary IV.

''Ssh Tony, it'll be okay'' she repeated, as Tony winced. And with that he fell asleep

''You certainly have a hold on him'' observed a Doctor.

''He's like a brother to me'' replied Tony. ''So you are close?'' asked the Doctor.

''Yes why?'' asked Abby.

''No reason'' said the Doctor simply, and left.

Abby got out her phone, and decided to call Mcgee; _he'd want to know..._ thought Abby.

_Timothy Mcgee speaking._

_Tim, it's me Abby._

_Abby are you okay; what's wrong._

_Nothing, everything's fine; brilliant actually, I just want to let you know that Tony work up briefly._

_How long?_

_About 4 minutes. He woke up, he talked a few times, and I managed to calm him down._

_Is everything alright now._

_Yeah._

_KK, see ya later._

_Bye_

And, despite of his tiredness, Mcgee smiled as he slept. _I've been anchoring for a case for weeks, but now, I hope we don't have one for a while longer..._ thought Mcgee.

Sadly, it was not to be...

''Agent Mcgee, you're in charge of this team until we know what Agent DiNozzo's condition will be when he wakes up'' ordered Director Vance.

''We might know very soon sir, he woke up for 4 minutes last night'' said Mcgee.

''Okay, but for now-''

''I understand Director'' said Mcgee ''Do we have a case?''.

''We have a new lead on Salem's Team'' replied Director Vance. He paused, and looked at Polemen and Cassie, ''This op is no longer top secret, we need these men' bomb, it may be Nuclear, or a Hydrogen Bomb, I shall email you the Intel later today'' he ordered.

''Do we have a location?'' asked Mcgee.

''Somalia, you can leave when you're ready'' ordered Vance.

''Is everyone okay if we leave in 72 hours?'' asked Mcgee.

''Sure'' said Cassie.

''I'm cool with that'' replied Polemen.

''Okay, we leave in 72 hours, tomorrow we can meet back here and plan our extraction of the bomb'' Mcgee ordered.

Mcgee and Polemen Nodded and left. _I hope tony wakes up before I leave _Mcgee thought.

**Location: Bethesda, Room 302 **

''Hey Abby'' greeted Mcgee, as he entered room 302, with a Caf-Pow in hand.

''Thanks Tim'' said Abby, as she took the Caffeine drink.

''How is he?'' asked Mcgee.

''No change'' replied Abby glumly.

''I have to go to Somalia tomorrow'' said Mcgee, equally as glum.

''Why?'' asked Abby.

''Bloody Terrorists'' replied Mcgee, annoyed.

''Well, to be honest, I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon'' said Abby.

''Why?'' asked Mcgee.

''He's slipping back into a coma'' answered Abby sadly.

BEEP! BEEP! 'bleeped' the machines

''I thought you said he was slipping into a coma?'' asked Mcgee quickly.

''He was'' said Abby, confused, as 3 doctor's ran in.

''Huh Huh Huh Huh'' said Tony, slowly and breathlessly.

''It's okay, just breathe'' ordered a Doctor softly, putting a mask over his face. Tony fell back to sleep, however, out of the coma...

**(I hardly know anything about Medicine Stuff so I'll just skip it)**

''He should stay awake now'' said a Doctor to Abby.

''Do you know why he's suddenly awake?'' asked Abby.

''We don't why; Coma victim's can sometimes wake abruptly; there is usually a reason but there may not be this time'' answered the doctor.

As the doctor left, Mcgee turned to Abby. ''I have to go now, prepare weapons and Intel for Somalia'' stated Mcgee sadly .''I understand; and so will Tony'' said Abby. Mcgee nodded, and they turned, Abby to Tony's room, Mcgee to his home...

**Location: Plane to Somalia**

''Something on your mind Mcgee?'' asked Cassie. Mcgee had been silent for the whole journey so far, and it was starting to unnerve her.

''I just can't believe she did it'' replied Mcgee. ''What, shoot Tony? Asked Cassie ''Yeah'' answered Mcgee. Cassie sighed. ''She was clearly mentally unstable, and put that with her cold hatred of Tony, eventually something would snap'' said Cassie sadly. ''I just didn't think it-'' ''Would snap so much'' Cassie cut of Mcgee. He nodded ''Me too'' agreed Cassie glumly. ''It's okay now Mcgee, she's in prision, and by the time she'll get out, she'll be too old to hurt anyone'' said Cassie. ''I wish I could believe you Cassie, but, but I just get the feeling she'll escape and, and hurt my family again'' sobbed Mcgee ''Oh Mcgee'' said Cassie ''It doesn't matter, I need to get our plans ready'' said Mcgee, who, rubbing off his tears, walked to the front of the Plane.

''That man needs help'' said Polemen sadly. ''I know'' said Cassie glumly. ''So, I never asked, why did you join the Special Ops team'' asked Polemen. ''I wanted a transfer'' said Cassie simply..

''Do-'' ''I'd like to be on my own for a while?'' asked Cassie politely. ''Okay'' said Polemen, and went to join Mcgee.

**Location: Gitmo**

Ziva David was in a white van, being transported to a local hospital for a scheduled doctor's appointment for her leg. Then, an explosion ripped through the front of the unmarked van, sending it down. _Damn_ thought the Guard _We're in the middle of nowhere, and, where's the - _All his thoughts stopped as he was shot in the head, and he fell to the floor. _What the hell is_ thought Ziva, until she saw her father, and two mossad kidon. ''Go Ziva'' ordered Eli David.

''This never happened'' continued Eli, and him and his two kidon vanished from the van, probably to disappear and reappear in Tel Aviv.

And as Ziva left the van, running to the nearby river, she smiled. _I'm free..._

**Location: Plane to Somalia**

''What!'' shouted Mcgee down the phone, waking up the others

_Agent Mcgee calm down._

_Sorry Director it's just-_

_I understand, I assume you want to remain in the loop during our search for her._

_Yes, Director_

Director Vance hung up ''What's wrong Tim?'' asked Polemen.

''Ziva escaped custody yesterday'' said Mcgee angrily.

''What happened'' said Cassie, now angry too.

''She had someone on the outside helping her; they blew up the front of the van transporting her to a hospital for an appointment'' said Mcgee ''She got away before we knew what had happened'' continued Mcgee angrily.

''It doesn't matter yet'' said Mcgee. ''All that matters is that we obtain that bomb, disarm it, and get it to Vance. ''Let's get ready'' agreed Cassie.

**Location: Somalia**

That plan was set. Polemen, who was a brilliant sniper, would take out the sentries. Mcgee and Cassie would go in and demand the bomb, and Polemen could keep an eye on them and kill those who they didn't notice.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Polemen took out the sentries.

Cassie and Mcgee ran in, and instantly were met with gun fire. They took cover behind some boxes, gunfire all around them. BANG! Mcgee took out someone attempting to flank them.

Meanwhile, Polemen ran to get a better position, and opened fire with his sniper rifle.

''Polemen!'' said Mcgee happily. They broke cover, and killed everyone, except five who surrendered, in the room.

As Mcgee went to disarm the bomb, an explosion ripped through the terrorist base, sending them all down. One of the terrorists got fired on by Mcgee, hitting him in the leg. Mcgee dived to the ground, taking one of the terrorists out with his pistol. Cassie dived the other way, taking out two others as she went. The 2 remaining terrorists open fire on her, narrowly missing her. Mcgee dived over his cover of boxes, knifing one in the throat.

As the other fired on Mcgee, Polemen fired on him, killing him. ''Mcgee!'' shouted Cassie, holstering her sig and running to him. 'I have two wounds to my left leg'' said Mcgee loudly, clearly in pain. ''Polemen'' radioed Cassie. ''Yes Yates'' radioed Polemen back. ''Mcgee is wounded, we need to get to the plane, can you radio one?'' asked Cassie, although it wasn't really a question.

BANG! Mcgee and Cassie heard a bang, although it was louder in the radio.

''Polemen'' whispered Mcgee quietly. _He needs medical Help... _thought Cassie Desperately.

''Sorry, Polemen is unable to take this call today, can I take a message'' said a terrorist through the radio. ''You killed him'' whispered Cassie. ''Yep, and now this whole town will die'' said the terrorist, through the radio. ''What, Oh no'' said Cassie, who knew what was happening. The terrorist threw the knife at the bomb, which would explode. Cassie threw herself at the knife, and as she saw the terrorist threw the window, took a shot at him, killing him. The knife entered her right arm, but didn't go through. She pulled it out, and ran to Mcgee. He was unconscious. She dragged him and the bomb, to the car, and drove to the ron-day-vu point. The American Forces who were there immediately ran to their aid. ''What happened'' demanded one of the Americans.

''The terrorists put up a good fight, killed Polemen, shot Mcgee''.'' One threw a knife at me in desperation'' she said. ''It nearly hit the bomb, which I haven't been able to disable yet'' she continued tiredly. 'We'll take care of it'' said a Commander. Then Cassie passed out from exhaustion. ''Let's get them to Bethesda!'' he shouted. ''Bethesda?'' asked a Soldier. ''They are both stable so let's go!'' he shouted...

*=I don't know much about Law Enforcement, so if my facts are wrong then please forgive me.


	5. Recovery

**Alternate Aliyah Chapter 5: Recovery**

**What if Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony in Isreal? Where would their lives be? Who's side would Mcgee and Abby chose? And, most importantly, would there be there be a happy ending? T for infrequent swearing and violent fight scenes. Spoilers for Aliyah and Semper Fidelis.**

**If you love Ziva do not read this; the story takes Tony's side so there is a lot of Ziva bashing, Also Gibbs is a bit OOC in this story, so there is a bit of Gibbs bashing to...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N Warning: There is quite a sad scene in this chapter. If you dont like that kind of thing, then you can skip it. It isnt 100% integral to the plot, but it does link very slightly to a fight scene in Chapter 6. I wont reveal anymore, though. Enjoy the Chapter :).  
**

**Location: Bethesda**

Mcgee and Cassie were in the same room. They had both been unconscious for 72 hours, until now. Tony was at Cassie's bedside. He was in a wheelchair, however stable.

''Tony'' whispered Cassie. ''Hey, how are you'' asked Tony.

''Like I've been knifed in my arm'' she said, slowly sitting up.

''How's Mcgee?'' she asked. ''He'll live, he has only woken up a couple of times, and he was mostly delirious'' answered Tony. ''Besides, with Abby looking after him, he'll make a quick recovery''. Tony smiled. Abby was fast asleep in a chair at Mcgee's bedside, with his hand in hers.

''They should get together; they clearly love each other'' said Cassie. ''I know, remind me to have a word with McLover later'' Tony laughed.

''How is the search for David going?'' asked Cassie, suddenly serious.

''She's more or less dropped off the map'' said Tony sadly. ''So we've given the case to the LEO's until they find anything.'' Tony turned to face Cassie, however she was still asleep. Tony smiled. It was time to visit someone.

**Location: Cemetery**

Tony, on his wheelchair, rode silently through the Cemetery, a dozen roses in hand. He kneeled down in front of a tombstone. The Tombstone belonged to his old friend. Kate Todd. He placed the flowers down on the tombstone, and started to cry.

''I'm sorry I never told you'' sniffed Tony. ''I loved you, I had done for a long, long time''. ''I just didn't know how to tell you''. ''And then you died on that roof, and you never got to know''. ''I visited you once a year, every year, but I never told you even then. But today, on the 4th anniversary of your death, I have told you, and now you know'' he continued. ''Abby is all right, I think she's finally giving in to the fact that she loves Timmy, but you know, it was inevitable''. He smiled despite of himself. '' Mcgee is in hospital, GSW, but he'll be okay''.''Gibbs is no longer a father to me, he chose a Ziva David to fill your spot, even though no one could ever replace you, and he later on, well, chose her over me'' he said sadly. ''But I'm okay, I've had 3 GSW's recently, well, in the last 6 months, one putting me in a coma, but, you know, I'm good now, because Mcgee is on my new Special Op team, and well, life is almost perfect now'' Tony continued. ''The only thing missing from it is you, and well, my life will never be perfect without you in it''. Tony's tears were flowing freely now, and he was now almost dripping in tears. ''I'll always love you Kate'' he whispered, and as he turned to leave, he whispered so quietly that even he could barely here it: ''see you next year''. He wiped away his tears, and left, still crying.

As he left however, he met the one person he didn't want to meet: Gibbs.

''I thought I'd find you here'' Gibbs said softly.

''It's an anniversary of Kate's death Gibbs; I'm always here'' he said. ''Do you come every year?'' he asked Gibbs. ''No, the memory of her is too upsetting'' Gibbs replied. Tony pointed to his face, and then spoke. ''Then why are you here?'' he asked Gibbs. ''To come and speak to you, I want to explain why I picked Ziva instead of you'' Gibbs replied. ''I don't give a shit why, In fact, I'm glad you did'' Tony retorted. ''Why?'' Gibbs asked. ''Because now I have a brilliant and better Job, and now I know which friends and family I can count on'' Tony replied, and then used his wheelchair to propel himself away from Gibbs. Gibbs sighed. _This will take a while _he thought.

**Location: Bethesda**

''Hey To- What's the matter?'' asked Abby, full of concern. It's the fourth anniversary of Kate's death; I went to see her again'' he replied, sitting down at Cassie's bedside. Abby nodded her understanding. _He goes once a year _she remembered. ''Hows Probie and Cassie?'' he asked. ''Cassie has been asleep for a while; the strong painkillers she was given through her IV knocked her out, and Mcgee was carted for an operation on his leg.

Tony nodded. ''How are you holding up?'' he asked her. ''I'm good'' she replied. ''Abby, you need to tell him'' he said finally. ''Tell he what?'' she asked. ''Abby, you love him'' he stated boldly. She turned away. ''Listen to me Abby, he'll love you too, he already does, you need to tell him, you NEED each other'' Tony said.

''I will, thanks for opening my eyes'' she said, after a long silence. ''I'd do anything for my surrogate family'' he said, motioning for her to hug him. She did. ''Your my family too'' she said.

''I miss Kate'' she said finally. ''Me too'' he said. ''You loved her?'' she asked. ''I know, and, and I think I'll never love that way again...'' he admitted...

**2 Hours Later...**

''How's Mcgee?'' asked Gibbs. He had turned up out the blew at the hospital, demanding that Abby tell him how Mcgee was. She was denying him the information.

''For the last time Agent Gibbs, you are not his next of kin; I am, I don't have to tell you, and besides Mcgee doesn't want you to know'' said Abb y, exasperated.

''Oh, and Tony is his next of kin is he'' said Gibbs sarcastically.

''Actually, he is'' said Abby, and walked back to Mcgee and Cassie's room.

Gibbs stormed off, back to NCIS HQ. He was mad at the world. With Ziva on the run and Mcgee with Tony, he had two damn Probies, of the opposite gender, who seemed to be dancing around each other all the time. _Its Tony and Ziva all over again_. He may have Stan Burley as his SFA, but still, he had to contend with Miserable and Angry Abby; he bore the brunt of her anger. At least, when she's around, he hadn't seen her much in the past 3 months; she'd been at Tim/Tony's bedside. AND! He had no leads in the hunt for Ziva either; his life was pretty bad at the moment to be honest.

He sighed as he saw the new probies: they were flirting _this is too like how Tony and Ziva used to be _thought Gibbs. ''OY probies, stop flirting and get to work'' he shouted. ''Yes Boss'' they replied, and went back to their reports. _Rule 12 is now a real rule. They will be reassigned/fired if they break it..._

**Location: Bethesda**

''So, how is Tim?'' asked Tony. He'd had an operation himself while Tim was recovering from his, and now he wanted to know how Tim was. ''The operation was fine, they removed the bullet, finally, and he should wake up in the next 36 hours'' replied Abby ''How are you?''. ''I'm okay'' answered Tony ''A bit sore and worried about my friend, but other than that I'm alright'' he continued.

'' He'll be alright'' said Abby confidently. ''I hope so...'' said Tony. ''Any leads on the David case?'' asked Abby. ''Haven't checked yet; but I doubt it'' replied Tony glumly. Abby sensed his sadness about that fact. ''You'll find her, and bring her to justice again'' said Abby. ''I know, I just can't help thinking that Mossad is involved in this..'' said Tony. ''Why would you say that'' said Abby, confused. ''Director David got Ziva a lesser sentence'' said Tony ''And the bomb they used is typically used by Mossad, and He took a day of on the day she escaped'' said Tony. ''How do you know that?'' asked Abby accusingly. Tony froze. ''Mcgee?'' asked Abby. ''It wasn't his fault, I begged him:

''_Mcgee, can I ask of you a favour?'' asked Tony. _

''_What?'' asked Mcgee._

''_Can you hack Mossad and find out where Director David was the day his daughter escaped custody''._

''_Why'' asked Mcgee._

''_I have a funny feeling'' replied Tony._

''_Tony, I have 4 hours until I leave for Somalia'' said Mcgee._

''_Please Mcgee, as a friend'' plead Tony._

''_Fine'' said Mcgee, and booted his computer up._

_2 Hours later, Mcgee found something._

''_That's odd'' said Mcgee._

''_What?'' asked Tony._

''_Director David wasn't that day; he booked it off'' said Mcgee ''I'll find out later for you, but I have to prepare''._

''_Sure, see you when you get back'' said Tony._

''_Bye'' said Mcgee, who left._

''Come to think of it, that was the last conversation I've had with him'' said Tony.

''And it won't be the last Tony, you'll get to speak to him again'' said Abby soothingly.

''I hope so'' said Tony.

''Abby, can I borrow your hacking skills when Tim gets better; I think Eli's disappearance has something to do with Ziva's escape?'' plead Tony.

''Course you can'' said Abby ''I want to know too''.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 'Beeped' a monitor.

''Mcgee?'' said Abby. ''Abby?'' asked Mcgee, who was suddenly wide awake. Sitting up, he asked Tony ''What happened?''.

''You where shot in Somalia; you've been unconscious for a while'' said Tony. ''Cassie?'' asked Mcgee. ''Knife wound in her arm; she's asleep right now'' answered Abby. ''Polemen?'' asked Mcgee. Tony and Abby looked at each other. ''He, He's dead Tim; head shot'' said Tony sadly. ''Oh, did he, did he die in vain, or?'' asked Mcgee. Tony smiled despite of the news he just delivered. ''The bomb is disarmed'' confirmed Mcgee. Mcgee smiled, then the Doctor's bustled in...

15 minutes later; once the doctors and nurses had done their job, Mcgee resumed the conversation. ''So Tony, how are you?'' asked Mcgee. ''I won't be going in the field any time soon'' said Tony sadly. ''A quarter of my Hip is shattered; I can still go in the field once it's healed, however it will take a while''. ''How long?'' asked Mcgee. ''6 months'' confirmed Tony. ''For now our team is off'' said Tony. A confused look was present of Abby's and Mcgee's faces. ''An email was sent out, and beside, with one member out of the field for 6 months, one dead, and 2 in hospital we can't exactly do much'' said Tony. ''Will I be able to go in the field again?'' asked Mcgee. ''Probably, you may need a bit of blood though, you lost a fair bit'' confirmed Tony. Mcgee smiled. ''Abby, how is your work doing?'' asked Tony, trying to get her back in the conversation. ''Haven't been there in a while; your team has the highest injury rate now of any team'' smiled Abby. ''4 GSW, 1 Knife wound, 1 coma'' continued Abby. Ring Ring! Rung Tony's phone. ''I need to take this said Tony, who took the call.

_Director Vance _

_Tony, how are you_

_Good sir; our team is out of action for a while though_

_I heard about Polemen_

_He was a good agent Director_

_Just to let you know I am thinking of moving your team's location to the Middle East; most of your mission's occur there_

_Where would you have in mind_

_Hawaii_

_Yes sir_

Vance hung up. _Abby, Crap _thought Tony.

''What's the matter?'' asked Abby, seeing the sadness and anger on his face.

''Vance is moving the location of my team; didn't even ask me about it'' said Tony sadly. ''Where too'' asked Abby. ''Hawaii'' said Tony. ''I may move to Hawaii then'' said Abby. ''You don't have to-'' said Mcgee. ''You and Tony are my family now; I'll ask Vance'' Abby cut of Mcgee...


	6. Reunion of a Father and Son

**Alternate Aliyah Chapter 6: Reunion of a Father and Son **

**What if Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony in Isreal? Where would their lives be? Who's side would Mcgee and Abby chose? And, most importantly, would there be there be a happy ending? T for infrequent swearing and violent fight scenes. Spoilers for Aliyah and Semper Fidelis.**

**If you love Ziva do not read this; the story takes Tony's side so there is a lot of Ziva bashing, Also Gibbs is a bit OOC in this story, so there is a bit of Gibbs bashing to...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

A/N Here's a nice long chapter for you. However, now I want to respond to a comment posted earlier today by Merrygal: I do look at maps when I write my stories, Bethesda is a naval hospital. Somalia is in its 'hospital zone', so if federal agents are injured in Somalia they sometimes do go back to Bethesda (I researched this). Also, in a come. Also, I know perfectly well that D.C is not in the Middle East. Also, just to warn you, this story is near the end. I have one more chapter written up, and am currently in the process of writing Chapter 8, which I believe will be the final one. My next story will either be NCIS or StarTrek: The Next Generation, so please look out for it. Anyway, enjoy the Chapter.

It had been 5 months since that day, and everything was going well, well, everything except the search of Ziva David. The Special Ops team was still in D.C,. Tony was due to begin work today; he wasn't in a wheelchair anymore but he needed a cane. Gibbs had returned to D.C, for unknown reasons, and all was going well. If they found Ziva it would be a perfect world.

Mcgee had recovered; as had Cassie. Abby was still insisting she'd go to Hawaii with them; her relationship with Cassie had grown.

Tony was staying at Mcgee's house because he still needed help with lifting at bending over. Him and Tony were working from home; investigation Ziva, And then, on this day, they made a break through.

''Mcgee, check where all the Kidon where on the day of Ziva's escape?'' asked Tony. 12 minutes later (once Mcgee had broken through 3 firewalls) he noticed something. ''Tony, 2 Kidon where missing on the day of Tony's rescue. ''Who?'' asked Tony. ''Officer Lait, and...'' ''Mcgee?'' asked Tony. ''Officer Dacos'' said Mcgee. ''Never heard of him...'' stated Tony. ''Me neither'', however, he's a Explosives expert'' said Mcgee.

''It must of been them'' said Tony. ''There is about a 90/10 chance'' confirmed Mcgee. ''Gear Up, I'm going to Tel Aviv'' said Tony. ''And I know, but this doesn't count as the field'' said Tony ''Will you cover my six?'' asked Tony. ''Of course'' said Mcgee ''Let's go'' he confirmed.

**Location: Tel Aviv**

Tony was in a dead end alleyway, and Mcgee was a above him, sniper rifle ready just in case. Tony dialled Mossad's number.

_Shalom, Mossad ._

_Shalom, Do you speak English? (Tony spoke in Hebrew)._

_Yes, who is this?_

_Special Agent DiNozzo, Special Operations, may I speak to Director David._

_One moment._

5 minutes later

_Agent Meatball, what a suprise call_

_I'd like to speak to you in private_

_Where and when_

_Now, and the location of this call; I assume you automatically tracked it_

_You assume right, see you soon_

23 minutes later.

''Agent Meatball?'' shouted Director David.

''Here'' said Tony, walking over to Director David, handing him his weapon: ''I assume you want this'' said Tony.

''Call me Eli, now want do you want, I assume by the location of our talk this is off the record?''.

''Eli, did you break out Ziva?'' asked Tony.

''What ever gave you that idea?'' asked Eli.

''Well, you, Officer Liat and Officer Dacos where missing the day of Ziva's escape'' said Tony.

''So'' said Eli nervously. Tony smiled.

''Officer Dacos is a weapons expert, the bomb used to break her out is only used by Mossad, you see where I get the idea'' said Tony.

Eli got out his weapon and pointed it at Tony. Mcgee saw this and shot the weapon itself; hitting it out of Eli's hand.

Eli clapped. ''Very good, you have backup''.

''I take it you admit to braking her out'' said Tony. Eli didn't answer.

''Listen, You obviously have a very good reason for braking her out, so how about this; you tell me where she is, and this conversation never happened'' said Tony.

''Agreed, she is hiding in D.C cemetery''.

''IF this is a trick-'' ''Then you'll expose me'' Eli cut of Tony, and disappeared.

5 minutes later Mcgee approached Tony, concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

''What are you going to do when we get to D.C?'' asked Tony.

''Kill Ziva'' said Tony, and walked up to the plane.

''Wait a sec, your aren't joking are you?'' asked Mcgee

''Nope!'' shouted Tony...

**Location: Plane**

''Tony, you can't be serious'' said Mcgee.

''I need to take her down Mcgee, I need to'' said Tony.

''Go in with S.W.A.T teams then'' begged Mcgee.

''I will do what I need to do to survive, and still take her out'' said Tony.

''Thank you'' said Mcgee.

The rest of the journey passed in silence. Mcgee thinking of how he could force Tony to take backup, while Tony was thinking of his plan of attack...

**Location: D.C Cemetery, 0:36**

''I know your here David'' shouted Tony. He heard a snap of a twig and turned, pointing his sig at the source. Rogue Ziva David. With a Rifle. Pointed at him.

''Your smarter than I give you credit for'' said Ziva.

''I know; I even managed to blackmail Mossad'' said Tony. Ziva smiled at this; despite of herself.

''Why did you do this'' said Tony.

''You deserved it'' snarled Ziva.

''How?'' asked Tony.

''You killed my Boyfriend'' shouted Ziva.

''Self Defence'' seethed Tony.

''I done care, it was worth it'' snarled Ziva.

''Was it, I can go into the field next month, I still have family, and you half-made my career.

''And I may end it today'' screamed Ziva.

''You are unstable, you have no family'' shouted Tony, now seething.

''I have Gibbs!'' shouted Ziva.

''Retired to Mexico'' shouted Tony

''Eli'' shouted Ziva.

''Gave you up!'' shouted Tony.

Ziva lifted her rifle so it pointed at his head.

''Come quietly'' said Tony.

''Never!'' shouted Ziva and pulled the trigger...

Tony dived at Ziva, dodging the bullet. His body smashed in Ziva's leg, knocking her over. Tony then high kicked Ziva in the face, knocking her 4 foot in the air and 7 foot away. Tony picked up Ziva's rifle, as Ziva, now with a broken nose and dislocated left shoulder, took a gun from the small of her back.

''This is for Rivkin'' she shouted, and in a split second, pointed it at Tony and fired. As soon as Tony heard the gun fire, he fired; hitting Ziva in the head, killing her instantly. He didn't have enough time to dodge Ziva's bullet, it ripped into his spleen, rupturing it instantly. _Shit, I need another job _thought Tony, as he fell to the floor in agony. And in that moment, he called the one person he knew he could trust: Gibbs...

_Gibbs_

_Gibbs, please help me_ said Tony quietly, in agony

_Tony, whats happened_

_Ziva's dead, and I have a ruptured spleen._

_Where are you_

_D.C cemetery_

_I'll call the team, get you sorted out_

_Gibbs, will you come too..._

_Of course_

Then Tony passed out.

_Tony, Tony, oh no_...

**Location: Bethesda**

''Gibbs, what happened?'' asked Director Leon Vance.

''Tony took down Ziva, and got a ruptured spleen for it'' answered Gibbs.

''At that moment, Abby ran in, and hugged Gibbs. ''What happened?'' asked Abby desperately.

''Tony took down Ziva in D.C, but got a GSW in his spleen during the fight.

''Where?'' asked Abby.

''The cemetery, near Kate's gravestone'' said Gibbs.

''You and Tony need to make up'' said Abby , suddenly serious, and backed away from Gibbs, sitting down.

''He called me first Abs, I think we are on the road to friends again''.

''More like a reunion of Father and Son'' confirmed Abby.

''Tony kicked Ziva ass'' said Gibbs, trying to cheer Abby up, sitting down next to Abby. She shook her head. ''He got a GSW'' said Abby. ''But before he did, he broke her nose and dislocated her shoulder''. ''And, he head-shot her'' said Gibbs.

''Is he alright!'' shouted Mcgee, speed walking over to Abby and Gibbs.

''Ruptured Spleen'' replied Gibbs.

''Shit, I knew I should have gone with him'' said Mcgee angrily.

''You knew what he was doing'' said Abby accusingly.

''I had my suspicions, that he knew where Ziva was; but I thought he was going with SWAT teams and back-up, not on his own against her'' said Mcgee sadly.

''Listen Mcgee, he kicked her ass'' comforted Gibbs. ''He broke her nose and dislocated her shoulder''.

After a long silence, Gibbs broke it. ''How did Tony know where Ziva was?'' asked Gibbs.

''Classified'' said Mcgee.

''Classified my ass, I know what he did'' said Abby.

''We agreed Abby, if we tell anyone what we did then we'd be going back on our word'' said Mcgee.

''I wont tell anyone'' said Gibbs.

''Fine, we blackmailed Director David, he knew where she was'' said Mcgee.

''Wow, how the hell did you get dirt on him Mcgee?'' asked Gibbs.

''I cant tell you-'' Mcgee stopped at Gibb's stern gaze.

''Director David was withholding information on our active investigation'' said Mcgee.

''Why do I doubt that's the truth'' said Gibbs.

''It's the part truth'' said Mcgee.

''I need a Coffee'' said Gibbs, who stood up. 2minutes later...

''Family of DiNozzo'' said a nurse. Mcgee and Abby stood up and walked over. ''We aren't his family, but we're his next of kin'' said Abby. The nurse looked at the file. _They are as well... _she thought.

''He will live, the operation was successful and he's wide awake right now'' smiled the Nurse. ''However'' she continued. ''He's days as a field agent our over''.

''Why?'' asked Abby.

''We repaired his spleen as best as we could; but there is still some lasting damage, and with his damaged lungs and recent GSW's, he cannot risk running or violent fights ever again'' the nurse answered sadly.

''His job will have to change'' said Mcgee glumly.

''Why?'' asked the Nurse surprised. ''He works on a Special Operations team'' answered Mcgee.

''I think your right, but anyway, he is Room number 506'' said the Nurse, and she walked off''.

''McAbby!'' shouted Tony happily as the duo entered the room.

''Mc-'' said Mcgee. ''Abby'' said Abby.

''I wanted to greet you both at once'' said Tony.

''How are you?'' asked Abby, and her and Mcgee sat down in seats around the room.

''I'm in a private room, paid for by the Director of NCIS, I down Ziva, and I just survived a ruptured spleen; I'm happy!'' said Tony.

''Do you know-'' started Abby. ''My days as a field agent are over, I know, but still, I'm okay with that'' said Tony.

''Really?'' asked Mcgee doubtfully.

''Tim, ever since I took the job I've been shot FOUR times, I think its time to get another job'' said Tony. ''Which reminds me, apparently Director Vance has a job offer for me'' said Tony.

''Really'' stated Abby, surprised ''Do you think its for the Deputy Director position?'' asked Abby.

''Abby, that job was given was given to Fornell, besides, I don't want to be a deputy director'' said Tony.

''Why, do you think you'd fail'' said Mcgee jokingly.

''Probably'' laughed Tony.

''So Mcgee, still gonna stay on the special op team?'' asked Tony.

''There is no Special Op team'' said Director Vance, walking through the door ''SECnav said we should leave it to Mossad''.

''Never mind'' said Tony.

''Anyway, Tony can I offer you a job, in private?'' asked Director Vance.

''Sure'' said Abby, answering for him.

Once Abby and Mcgee left the room, Vance got down to business... ''Tony, I'm offering you the job of SAC of Hawaii'' said Vance. ''I'm honoured, but, I'm no field agent sir'' said Tony. ''You aren't, but you don't need to be one, just ask your future ASAC to go out to the field. ''Yes sir, I accept'' said Tony.

''Good, oh and Tony, I want you to offer jobs to two people'' said Vance.

''Who?'' asked Tony surprised.

''Hawaii needs a new team leader with computer skills, and its Manager of Forensics has retired, do you know 2 people who could perhaps fill the void''. Tony smiled. Vance took that as a yes, and left.

The moment he left, Abby and Mcgee speed walked in the room.

''what did he say?!'' asked Abby eagerly.

''You're looking at the new Special Agent in Charge of Hawaii'' said Tony happily.

''Congratulations!'' said Mcgee.

''Thanks, now I have something to ask both of you'' said Tony, then turned to Mcgee.

''Mcgee, one of the MCRT's in Hawaii needs a new leader, I'm offering you the job of Supervisionary Special Agent, do you accept?'' asked Tony.

''Really me, thanks, I accept'' said Mcgee. ''Congratulations Mcgee'' said Abby.

''Abby, the Manager of Forensics in Hawaii is retiring this week, I'm offering you the job of Manager of Forensics, do you accept?'' asked Tony.

''Thank you'' said Abby, and she ran over and hugged Tony. ''I take that as a yes'' said Tony.

''Oh, yes it is'' said Abby, slightly embarrassed.

''Congratulations'' said Gibbs, walking in the room, with 3 coffees and a Caf-Pow in hand.

''How long have you been there?'' asked Tony. ''Long enough'' said Gibbs, handing him and Mcgee and Coffee.

''More importantly, where on earth did you get that Caf-Pow'' said Abby happily, accepting the caffeine drink happily.

''They had one in the hospital'' said Gibbs simply.

''That reminds me; we'll have to install a Caf-Pow machine in your new office'' said Tony.

''Yes you will'' agreed Abby. Everyone laughed.

''So, Tony, are we good?'' asked Gibbs.

''Better than good'' confirmed Tony.

And they hugged.

''Hawaii is an island, a great place for boats'' said Tony.

''I may take you up on that'' said Gibbs.

''You have a home in Mexico'' reminded Tony.

''I can have a home there too'' said Gibbs...

**Two Weeks Later**

It was Tony, Mcgee and Abby's first day at work today. Mcgee was getting to know his new team and vica-versa. Abby was also getting to know her new team members, as well as enjoying her new office and Caf-Pow machine. And Tony, well, Tony was getting to know the local LEO's. They actually seemed to like him, maybe because he was an ex-cop. Some even knew him from Baltimore. It felt good to be appreciated. He was travelling in the elevator to their bullpens; he was due to meet his primary team when the evacuate bell* sounded...

''Not a good way to start a new job'' sighed Tony, _If I get any more GSW's then I'm leaving NCIS, I don't think I'll survive Sixth Gunshot wounds. _

Suddenly, the elevator shook to a holt, knocking the lights out and him over.

_Shit_ he thought. ''Just brilliant'' he said aloud.

''Hello, anyone out there!'' shouted Tony. He kicked the side of the elevator.

''AH!'' shouted Tony, a sudden pain raiding from his stomach. _WTF!_

''This wasn't a, someone, bomb...'' thought Tony, vital information dawning on him. _The explosion must of started on the left, above, near the director's office _he thought.

''Abby and Mcgee better be okay'' he thought. ''Or I swear I will-'' he cut himself of with another thought. ''How many times have I been injured on my first day or a unique circumstances'' he thought aloud.

''The LEO's, Ziva...'' he answered his own question.

Pained radiated through his stomach. ''Shrapnel! How long have I been out, how did I not notice this''.

**20 minutes later, when he was still trapped.**

_Are my friends okay... _thought Tony.

Suddenly, a voice reined through his slumber. ''Tony?'' asked a familiar voice. _Abby._

''Abby'' asked Tony, although it was more of a statement shouted...

''Tony, are you alright?'' was shouted, up the elevator shaft by a concerned Abby.

''I may need surgery, I have a small shard of shrapnel stuck in my stomach'' shouted back Tony.

''He's here'' shouted Abby, back in her Lab, to some rescue officers. They ran over to them.

''He's stuck in that elevator?'' one of them asked her.

Tony heard him. _He must be close to the floor _he thought. ''Yes, I am'' he shouted down to the lab.

''First, floor, lets get up there with the -''

A large bang cut of an EMT in his tracks.

''Tony, Tony, talk to me, Tony'' shouted Abby. No response.

Tony had fallen to the floor, in agony, unable to speak. _I quit _thought Tony, as he fell down to the ground.

''We need to get up there now, he could be internally bleeding'' said an EMT. Abby walked away, back to her lab, before she was sent away''. She needed to do her job. She needed to find out who bombed that Elevator. And, most importantly, she needed to find out who tried to kill Tony...

**A/N What do you think my next story should be on? StarTrek: TNG or NCIS? Comment or PM. Thank You. Look out for the next chapter. Will be posted early in the morning (British time, not American).**


	7. Revenge is sweet

**Alternate Aliyah Chapter 7: Revenge is sweet (Updated Version 2.0).  
**

**What if Gibbs chose Ziva over Tony in Isreal? Where would their lives be? Who's side would Mcgee and Abby chose? And, most importantly, would there be there be a happy ending? T for infrequent swearing and violent fight scenes. Spoilers for Aliyah and Semper Fidelis.**

**If you love Ziva do not read this; the story takes Tony's side so there is a lot of Ziva bashing, Also Gibbs is a bit OOC in this story, so there is a bit of Gibbs bashing in the early chapters too...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters, or anything associated with it. This story, however, belongs to me.**

**A/N I know I had said Chapter 8 would be the last chapter, but instead I have decided to make this the last chapter, and make Chapter 8 into the beginning of a sequel (of this story). I may upload the first chapter of that today, if you're lucky, but because I am making Chapter 8 into a sequel, I am extending it, and I adding a mystery factor into it, so it may take my longer to get it ready. Also, I hope this doesnt reveal to much, but I think I should warn you: This chapter contains Major Character death.  
**

**Also,I reliased after I posted Chapter 6 that the A/N at the beginning of it wasnt it bold. Sorry about that. I know it doesn't really matter but I thought I should say sorry for that. Also, please continue to review. I welcome critical reviews too :) Anyway, enjoy the final chapter, and look out for the sequel.  
**

**A/N 28/01/13. If you are coming back for an update to the chapter, I have corrected a silly mistake which I cant believe I made. Also, I can make a sequel out of this story. I intend for it to be a short 1, between 6k to 7k words, and 1-3 chapters. I wont reveal any more, except for that it will be uploaded while 'The Cooper Frontier' is about half-way through and is in full-swing.  
**

Gibbs gets in his car, which was backed in Bethesda's car park, opening the door and closing it. He was tired, and very run down. Gibbs needed to go back to Mexico again, but for some reason he didnt feel he should. He could start to rebuild his relationship with Tony._ He needs to get a new job, I mean, he's been shot over 3 times _thought Gibbs.

Then, a sharp pain errupted in his side. His old sniper insticts kicked in and he dived out of his dtill open door, another bullet flew past his left ear, missing him by milimetres. Another bullet smashed into the side of the car, hitting the side-mirror, blowing it off. _Shit _thought Gibbs, as another bullet dented his car.

Gibbs reached into his pocket to obtain his mobile, but sharp pain irradiated from his side, nearly causing him to pass out. Yet another bulelt dented his car, missing him by an inch._ Whoever this sniper is she's not very good _Gibbs told himself, trying to steel himself him.

Finally, he took the plunge, grabing his mobile phone and calling Abby. Before he could talk, he passed out. Luckily, his body was obsured by the car.

The mystery sniper moved to get a clear view, but then LEO's showed up, and ran to protect Gibbs and maybe find the shooter. _Damn, Eli's gonna be pissed _thought the Sniper.

Mcgee enters his home and jumps on the sofa. He was tired, and upset. Tony was in a hospital barely alive, because someone had, or tried, to blow up the elevator with Tony inside it. They knew it was a grenade, but that was it. The 'suspect' had managed to get away without a trace, disabling the guns with AK47's as they went. They only knew that fact because of the bullet. Mcgee sighed. Hang on, he thought, Mossad are trained that way, dont they use AK's for heavy security...

Suddenly, his front door exploded in a rain of gunfire. Mcgee dived behind his sofa, but 2 bullets still clipped his right shoulder. Two Mossad officers, Lait and Achi Monohanas ran through the door, clutching AK-47's. Mcgee looked up. Might as well, go down fighting he thought, and jumped from the sofa, sig at hand, at an extremely fast pace. Achi, who did not notice this, got a bullet through his head. Lait, who noticed, took a shot at Mcgee, but wasn't accurate enough. As Mcgee hit the ground, after his dive, took a swift low kick at Lait's thigh's, knocking her down. She dropped her gun, and it fell to far away from her reach to far away from her. As Mcgee took prepared a shot directed at her head, she threw a knife at him, hitting him in the stomach at point-black range, and killed him, in a matter of seconds. Liat, for her part, had survived the altercation, with bruised thighs and a broken clavicle. She smiled, and as she left, she dialled a number.

_Director, Mcgee is dead, however Officer Monohanas has fallen_.

_Good, now take out our next target._

_Which is?_

_ Ms. Scuito..._

**Location: Hawaiian Hospital, A day later **

''Hey Tony'' said Abby, trying to sound happy.

Tony looked up, taking in his surroundings.

''What happ-'' Tony's memories of what happened cut himself off.

''How long?'' asked Tony.

''Four days'' Abby replied.

After a few minutes silence, Abby couldn't bear it any longer. ''Tim's dead, Tony'' said Abby.

The moment Tony heard that news entire world started to collapse. He had started to ache; and tears started to fall. ''Oh Tony'' said Abby. You could tell she was trying to be strong for Tony even though she was devastated herself.

''What happened, who killed him'' Tony finally said, looking down at the ground in despair

''A Mossad agent, who they claim is rogue'' said Abby. Tony looked up, surprised.

''I didn't expect Mossad to leave traces'' said Tony.

''Tim took him down with him; as he was stabbed by a knife he took him down with a shot to the head'' Abby explained.

''Who was it'' asked Tony.

''Michael Rivkin'' spat Abby, treating the words with disgust.

''What type of knife?'' asked Tony.

''Kidon Type 3 why?'' answered Abby.

''Control Officers don't use Kidon type 3; they use Kidon 5'' said Tony suspiciously.

''Was Rivkin a control officer?'' asked Abby.

'Yep; I'm going to call Eli'' said Tony, as Doctor's bustled in.

''Took your time'' commented Tony sarcastically, but he let them do their Jobs.

10 minutes later, Tony and Abby resumed their conversation.

''Has Gibbs heard?'' asked Tony.

''And about you, too'' said Abby. ''He was injured in a sniper attack –''.

''WHAT!'' Shouted Tony, sitting up.

''Didn't you know? Said Abby.

''Abby, I was awake for an hour before I saw you, you were the first face I saw'' explained Tony.

''Ow, well I thought you had been awake all night; and you are like 12 doors done from him'' said Abby.

''I want to see him now'' demanded Tony instantly.

''Come on Tony; you know I can't let you'' plead Abby.

''Come on Abby; I'll even use a wheelchair and you know who much I hate them'' begged Tony.

''No, tomorrow! Said Abby firmly.

''Yes mom'' said Tony sarcastically.

''Oh Tony; don't be mad at me'' said Abby.

''You know I could never be mad at you'' said Tony; kissing her forehead.

''Good, because you need to sleep; now'' demanded Abby.

''Later, once I've –''. He stopped, seeing Abby's stern expression. Tony then took his pills, and fell asleep a few minutes later fell asleep.

**Location: Haifa, Director David's residence**:

''You've done a good job Lait'' said Director David.

''Thank you; although I wish it could have been done without the death of Rivkin'' said Lait.

''He was weak'' said Eli coldly.

''Agent Mcgee was stronger than you think; he got close to killing me'' retorted Eli.

''Explain'' demanded Eli curiously.

''He successfully disarmed me; got me on the ground and he took a shot which missed me by a centre metre'' replied Lait.

''How did you kill him then? Asked Eli.

Lait smiled. ''I threw a knife at him'' explained Lait.

''Sniper; I will kill her though'' said Lait. Eli, remembering her non-fatal shooting of Gibbs and the fact she failed, was doubtful.

''Are you sure you can make the shot this time'' said Eli patronisingly.

''Yes, and besides it is the only way'' retorted Lait.

''How is it the only way?'' asked Eli.

''She is more or less point-blank refusing to leave DiNozzo's bedside'' explained Lait.

''Shoot her through the hospitial window; make Tony watch'' said Eli coldly.

''It will be done'' said Lait, and she left for America.

_Serves you right Tony _thought Eli. _No one blackmails me and gets away with it..._

**Location: Bethesda**

''Hey Abs'' said Tony, as Abby entered the room with a Caf-Pow in her hand.

''How are you Tony?'' asked Abby, as she sat down.

''Dyeing of boredom'' said Tony glumly ''Well, when you're not here''.

Abby smiled. ''When McGee's funeral?'' asked Tony sadly.

''Next week...''cried Abby.

''I'm going to come'' said Tony firmly.

''Tony, you aren't supposed to leave the hospital for a month'' said Abby.

''I don't care; Mcgee was one of my closest friends, he- if I don't go I will regret it for the rest of my life'' plead Tony.

''I'll try to persuade the doctors to let you out'' said Abby.

''Even if it's for just for a few hours I need to be there'' said Tony.

Suddenly Abby hugged Tony; tears rolling down her face.

''I never told him'' sobbed Abby.

''I think he knew; and you'll see him again''. _He didn't believe in Heaven and Hell but he knew Abby did._

Abby pulled away, smiling.

At that moment of all moments a Doctor came in.

''Hello Agent DiNozzo'' said the Nurse, smiling. _Who the hell are you..._

''Are you new?'' asked Tony.

''No, don't you remember me?'' asked the Nurse.

''No'' said Tony.

The nurse smiled.

''Anyway, you're well on the way to recovery, however you will have to stay in hospital for a while'' said the Nurse.

''Can I go to my friends funeral next week; I really need to be there?'' asked Tony.

''If you are okay, then, and you use a wheelchair, then yes, you can'' answered the nurse.

Tony smiled. ''Thank you'' he said.

''I will get revenge for Tim'' vowed Tony, as the nurse left

''Tony, don't go on a solo mission'' begged Abby.

''Why; it worked out well last time'' joked Tony.

''Don't joke about it; you entered up in hospital with your career as a field agent ruined'' said Abby seriously.

''I don't care; it was worth it'' said Tony.

''Fine, but be careful'' begged Abby.

''I will'' said Tony.

''What are you going to do?'' asked Abby.

''Make a phone call'' answered Tony, and dialled Eli's number.

**Location: Haifa, Director David's residence:**

Eli was sitting at his desk, at Mossad Headquarters, when his phone rang. _Agent Meatball _thought Eli.

_Director David, Mossad._

_Hey director; this is Agent DiNozzo speaking._

_Tony, for what do I owe the pleasure of your call today?_

_I'll get straight to the point; if you don't break_

_Whatever do you mean Tony_

_Why did you lie about the Agent Mcgee's murderer being Rivkin._

_I didn't lie._

_Yes you did; Rivkin's a control officer, they use Kidon 5's not Kidon 3 Knifes._

_So?_

_So, the murder weapon was a Kidon 3._

_Very good DiNozzo very good, Rivkin's must have been framed somehow._

_Im not sure of that, I think it was a Mossad sactioned op_

_Why would you suggest that_

_Lait is a very good Knife expert; is she not?_

_Why would you suspect Lait?_

_She is Rivkin's partner, plus Rivkin would never go rogue._

_Very Good, I shouldn't have underestimated you._

_Why did you assassinate Tim, Eli?_

Abby heard this; and grimaced. _Mossad is involved, I should have known. _She thought.

_Those who Blackmail me shall taste the sweetness and pain of my revenge._ Eli hung up.

Tony looked at Abby, who was attempting to contain tears.

''I need to go to the head'' said Abby, who walked off.

He let her have some alone time, and began to think about Eli's cryptic threat.

_Those who Blackmail me shall taste the sweetness and pain of my revenge. Pain? Mossad tend to be the people to do kill shots. They'd kill instantly. The only pain I'd feel is off mourning, and Eli knows that. Is that what he is doing. Giving me pain. He's already done that. Besides, there is only one person I love who isn't hurt right now. Abby!_ A sudden thought crossed his Mind. ''Abby!'' he said aloud, and ripped out his IV. He grimaced as blood trickled down his arm, but he had no time to think about it. He opened the door, and saw Abby walking down the corridor. He ran over to her, and they met outside beside the door of an empty hospital room. The door was open...

''Tony, what are you doing out of bed, you-''.

Tony, who was looking out the window, saw the glint of a sniper, and cut her off.

''SHOOTER!'' shouted Tony, who hip-checked Abby to the ground. As they hit the ground, a bullet smashed through the window and into the wall.

Tony then rolled off Abby. He'd been shot. Again. He was getting to old for this...

''How'd you know'' said Abby, not realizing Tony had been shot.

She then noticed the blood surrounding Tony. ''Medic!'' shouted Abby, who saw the gun shot wound. She got up, forgetting the sniper. Tony, who had been playing dead, realised too late.

''Abby!'' shouted Tony. ''Hit the-''. A bullet ripped through the side of Abby head, going right through her head. Before he could register what was happening, more gun shots reigned trhough the air, missing him by millimetres. He rolled over, as nurses and guards ran in.

''Stay down, Sniper!'' shouted Tony, as a nurse's head exploded.

Tony, who was pinned down, knew there was nothing else for it. More people were going to die if he didn't give himself up. Or at least attacked back. ''Anyone have a sniper rifle!'' he shouted down the corridor in desperation. Luckily, one had one. _I seem to get a mixture of good and bad luck these days_ thought Tony, who knew he was close to passing out.

**Location: Rooftop.**

_A sniper rifle he is a very clever amateur _thought Lait. It was too late for her to shoot the weapon, so she waited for him to take a shot at her. Suddenly, her stomach erupted in pain. _How! _She thought, as she fell of the rooftop.

**Location: Bethesda.**

The Nurses ran across the hospital's corridor, hoping to revive him, but it was too late...

Tony, Special Agent in Charge of Hawaii at NCIS, was dead, shot fatally in the line of duty at Bethesda hospital.

**Location: Cemetery, D.C**

It had been two weeks since Tony had died, and Gibbs had been mourning ever since. Abby, Tim and Tony had been buried right next to Kate, so they were all together. Gibbs visisted them, every day in his wheelchair, and sat in his wheelchair for hours. It was then, on the 2 week anniversary of Tony and Abby's death, and the 2 and a half week anniversary of Mcgee's death, that Leon Vance decided to talk to Gibbs.

''Gibbs, whats happened to you?'' asked Vance.

''I had the 3 most important people die while I slept'' said Gibbs sadly.

''Gibbs, it wasn't your fault'' said Vance.

''I told them I would always have their backs'' said Gibbs angrily ''And I didn't''.

''Mcgee died taking down Rogue Mossad agents; they are the world's best assassins there was nothing you could have done'' comforted Vance.

''What about Tony and Abby?'' demanded Gibbs angrily.

Vance let the rudeness slip, and answered him politely: ''Abby was killed by an expert sniper, and Tony died of wounds he received from trying to save her; he also took down the sniper responsible for her murder'' said Vance.

''Still, I should have been there'' he said.

''What is done is done Gibbs, you can't do anything about it now'' said Vance sadly.

''I wish to retire; I cannot do this Job anymore'' said Gibbs glumly.

''I understand Gibbs, I understand completely'' said Vance.

**Location: A nearby rooftop.**

_I am sorry Gibbs, but I must make sure no-one knows of what I did _thought Eli, as he pulled the trigger on his sniper rifle. Seconds later, Gibbs forehead exploded, and he instantly ceased to exist. _Now for my cover up_ he thought, and dialled Vance's number.

_Eli, of what do I owe the honour_

_Listen carefully, someone is planning to kill Gibbs, you need to-_

_It's too late; he was shot seconds ago, sniper._

_I'm sorry. _Eli hung up. And, as he left the rooftop, ready to disappear and reappear in Tel Aviv, only one thought crossed his mind. _Revenge is sweet._

Meanwhile, Vance was sitting on a bench, trying to contain tears. _I know what Gibbs means when he says he should have done something _thought Vance, and he let the tears fall...

**The End**

**A/N As my next fanfiction is now going to be NCIS, do you want me to write StarTrek: TNG or more NCIS. I have ideas for both, although I wont reveal those. As I've said, Comment or PM, I dont mind.  
**

**Also, I just wanted to say that posting of my next stories may not be as fast as this one. I'm not making any excuses, but I had more or less already finished this story before I started posting, and I dont think that'll happen with any other stories. Don't worry, I will still upload as regulary as I can, but it may not be 1-2 a day as it was in this story.  
**

**Ps: This chapter was rather long, wasnt it. Sorry about that; it just turned out this way :).  
**


End file.
